


I Will Always Find You

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick AU set before Series 3, after the fall. A year after Sherlock fakes his death John finds out he is still alive. It is written for the Johnlock Trope Challenge “I will find you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters but I wish I did. Written quickly for a challenge but i hope you enjoy anyway! Find the challenge at Johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com

John had the sudden realization that he loved Sherlock, that he had fallen in love with him a long time ago. He also realized that the best time to discover your true feelings for your flatmate is not when they are jumping to their own death in front of you. He had spent a year mourning the loss of his friend and the loss of what they could have had if he would have just let himself see how he felt earlier. On the anniversary of the death, John found himself standing at Sherlock’s grave. He had expected to be alone but Mycroft was there, seemingly waiting on him. 

John had to fight a roller coaster of emotions when Mycroft had explained that Sherlock wasn't dead, when he had told him what the madman had been up to the for last year. He wanted to be upset, he wanted to feel cheated and angry, but he knew that Mycroft meant it when he said that it had to be believable or else everyone around them would have been in danger. “Where is he?” John asked, almost afraid to hear that he was somewhere near. John didn’t think he was ready to see the other man just yet.

His heart had almost pounded out of his chest when Mycroft said he hadn't heard from Sherlock since the mission was completed over a month ago and he didn’t want to open much of an official investigation. He was asking for Johns help (what a ridiculous thought that was!). It turned out John’s access to medical systems was useful when he found out Sherlock was in hospital a few towns over. His head swam- he wasn't ready to face the news that Sherlock was both alive and badly injured at the same time. 

The train seemed to take forever to reach its destination. He ran from the station to the hospital and immediately to Sherlock’s room but he stopped cold when he heard a familiar baritone voice. He could barely move his feet even as his heart sped up, he felt as though he was rounding the corner in slow motion. Sherlock’s face froze when he saw John, his voice even more gravely when he asked “How did you find me?” 

It took a moment before John could speak, he was so caught in the reality of the man in front of him. His eyes were bright, his dark curls longer than before gently laying against his cheekbones. He took a deep breath and walked towards the younger mans bed, taking his long fingers and twining them with his own. “I realized something the day you jumped. Mainly that I had been an idiot for the most of our time together. You will probably hate the sentiment, but Sherlock Holmes I will always find you.” Sherlock gently squeezed John’s hand. “John, you would be an idiot to think I wouldn't want you to.”


End file.
